Laugh out Loud
by ironlegion
Summary: A conversation Fic about the episode "No Laughing matter." with a small Luaggie twist. I own nothing of the Loud house.


"Hello?"

" _What the heck did you do?"_

"Oh hey Mags what's goin on?"

" _Don't you what's goin on me! What heck did you guys do to Luan?"_

"What makes you think somethings wrong?"

" _She just took me out to lunch. She didn't try to unloosen the salt shakers or make fun of the waiter's goofy accent. I ordered a salad and she didn't make one lettuce joke the entire time."_

"And this is a bad thing because….."

" _Because it was weird! She wasn't acting like herself. It was like it wasn't even Luan."_

"Look dude, me and my sibs noticed the same thing but we think it's a good. Luan's trying to cut back on the puns and the pranks. We should just enjoy it while it lasts, I mean don't you wanna have a date where you can have an actual conversation without her making a joke?"

"… _Yeah."_

"Then just relax. I'm sure by next week she'll go back to making bad puns. In the meantime just chillax and enjoy the pun free time."

" _Yeah, maybe your right. Later Loud."_

"Later."

* * *

"Hello?"

 _"Mags, we got problem!"_

"You mean besides you calling me in a panic in the middle of the day?"

 _"I'm serious dude! It's seriously bad. It's Luan."_

"What happened."

 _"She threw out all her comedy stuff. She says she's giving it up for good."_

"Aw come on loud, there's no way she's serious. It's probably just another joke she's playing-."

" _Dude. She threw out Mr Coconut."_

"What?!"

 _"Yeah it's that bad. She said she's not even gonna compete at the Chortle Portle."_

"She's been talking about that for weeks. Why would she just quit like this?"

 _"...It's our fault."_

"What do you mean."

 _"We'd all been getting tired of Luan ramping the up the punage for the contest. We were complaining in the living room and she overheard us."_

"Why would you do that?!"

 _"We didn't know she was being a fly on the wall. We just wanted to vent. We didn't mean to hurt her. look Maggie, we've tried everything we can to get her to go back to comedy but nothings worked. Maybe you can talk some sense into her."_

"I'll try."

* * *

"I just don't get why your giving up!"

"Because it's pointless to keep going!"

"You love comedy!"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure Fat people love doughnuts but they give those up for their own good!"

"See! You just made a joke."

"That wasn't a joke! It was...just a snarky observation."

"Seriously Loud, you can't just give up! What about the fans of your comedy page? What about all the little kids who'll miss out on the Luan Loud birthday experience? Think about all the people who love your jokes-."

"Oh like who my family? Who are always complaining about my jokes? The kids at school who move away when they see me because they love my brand of humor? Or are you talking about yourself?

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"You think I don't hear all those nice little remarks you make when I crack a joke? "Wow haven't heard that one before." "And another second of my life gone" "Wow I think I read that last one on a Popsicle." Yeah I can tell you just _love_ my jokes!"

"I-I didn't think you really cared about that. You always just seemed to laugh it off."

"Well maybe that was the point."

"Luan..."

"I'm _never_ telling another joke again."

* * *

"Never tell a joke again huh?"

"Yeah, Yeah. You've certainly _goth_ quite the smile on your face."

"It's just good to have my clown back."

"It's good to be back. You were right I loved this too much to give it up."

"Yeah, and hey I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For all the stuff I said. I guess I didn't realize that it might actually hurt your feelings."

"Oh its okay. I wouldn't be much of a comic if I couldn't handle a heckler besides your _snark_ is worse than your bite anyway."

"Pffft, Haha."

"Did, did you just laugh?"

"No."

"Oh really? Cause during my show I couldn't help but notice you clutching your side."

"Your siblings called me at the last minute and told me what you were doing. I was winded from running."

"Suuure you were."

"Okay since you seem to be in a joking mood, whats yellow and white and red all over?"

"Hmmmmm, An old bruised banna?"

"No, its you after I got some pie off your lip."

"Wha-"

SMOOCH!

"Hah, ugh, gah."

"Hows that for a joke?"


End file.
